pvz_fanclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies:The Comics/Terrible Outbreak
The episode starts with Light Forest. Snowy: It's so fun, Christ. But, how's Nimbus. Emile: *Comes back* Wow, what? Snowy: Why? Emile: You like Nimbus? Snowy: Yes. Emile: *Makes a LOL face* Snowy: Aw! I telled my secret! Here, don't tell anybody. Christ: Bowl! Remy: Incoming! A bomb falls. Snowy: Uh oh. Run away! They ran far and suddenly bumped at the Catstle. Nimbus: Go to... Wait what? Snowy: There's a bomb! Nimbus: *Becomes red* Mr. William! Nimbus ran away towards Light Forest. It explodes. Kaboom! Nimbus: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! William: What is it? Nimbus: Mr. William! You survived! Snowy: What happened? William: Your mom has, past away. Nimbus and Snowy: What the... Rudy: Hey guys! Nimbus and Snowy: *Screams like a girl* Rudy #1: What's the matter? Nimbus: An explosion. Rudy #2: I saw that. Nimbus: Rudies! Look! *Points a dark dragon* Rudy: It appears to be a dark dragon. Nimbus: *Turns into a fire dragon* Let's do this. Nimbus flies and saw Zomboss on dark dragon's head. Nimbus: It's Zombrian! Zomboss: Grr.. Nimbus: Zombrain? Zomboss: Grr.. Nimbus: Bottle cork? Zomboss: Zomboss! You dummy! Nimbus: *Burns dark dragon* Zomboss: *Blasts away* I'm gonna blasting off alone! Hey, wait a minute. Where's Corporal Brian anyway? Nimbus: Brian? Zomboss blasted away. Nimbus: He got awayyyyay! Poof! Nimbus becomes normal back after limit ends. Nimbus: Waaarrrggghhhh! Snowy creates a pile of snowballs. Nimbus: *Falls on snowballs* Waaaaaarrrrggghhhh! Wwaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhhh! Eh? Krik krik Nimbus: *sighs* Snowy: Fun? Nimbus: No! The Catstle. Rudy: Nim, what is it? Nimbus: My holographic messenger. Wait, Snowy asks me for a date?!!!!!! Both: WHAT THE @#$% Nimbus: (My dreams come true) Rudy: What's wrong with you? Nimbus: Kick-flip! Rudy: Urgh. Rudy #1: Anyway, Rudy! Let's go! Rudy #2: Yeah! Nimbus: I'll go for my own. Nimbus goes for a date, while Rudies bowl with Wally and The Bowlers. Rudy: Let's bowl! *Throws Emile away* Bling Remy: His name is Emile bdcause you threw him miles away! Meanwhile. Snowy: You come in time. Emile: Aaaaaaaa *Hits Nimbus* Nimbus: Oww! What was that for?! Emile: Not Rudy, it's Nimbus. Nimbus: Of course i am not Rudy! He's my nephews! Snowy: Nephew? Nimbus: Yes. Rudy... Rudy: Look! It's Emile! Hey! Don't talk the same thing i talk! Remy: Christ? Christ? Christ: I'm here dude! Remy: Wowwa! Jimmy: Wanna buy something? All: No thanks. Rudy: A cubit! All: What? The End Rudy: I paid €50 only for this? And this cubit has wires! Cultural References Star Wars - Nimbus says NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! Which is what Darth Vader said in Revenge of the Sith. Spongebob Squarepants - Nimbus screams like Squidward while in midair. The Amazing World of Gumball - Nimbus uses kick flip. Which is shown here. Mixels - Rudy wants to buy a cubit, a tool for mixing. Trivia *This long supposed to air between final season 1 and season 2. But was postponed until now. *Rudy bought a cubit. **It is unknown if Rudy can mix or not. ***Maybe he eat cubes. ***Or maybe he mixes with another Pea-nut so Rudy becomes 3 heads. Contunity *This is the 3rd appearance of cubit and Snow's true form.